Insanely Blessed
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Little things about Tarrant and Alice's life after she decided to stay. Rated M for future chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first fic so don't be TOO evil ;) Rated M for later chapters!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE PRODUCERS AND SUCH!**

Plot: Little things about Alice and Tarrant Hightopp's life after she chose to stay. Enjoy!

**Insanely Blessed: **

Tarrants POV:

I couldn't believe it. She had said yes. She said yes to her staying, yes to marrying me, and yes, she loved me. That mad Hatter that I was. Yet she trully didn't care. I just couldn't believe it. I was just so happy, I had never EVER felt this way about anyone and decided she was the one. I was at the tea table thinking these thoughts through when Alice headed to the table.

"Insanely blessed I am..." I quietly whispered under his breath

"Blessed with what dear?" Alice questioned

Tarrant felt her arms around his stomach. He felt her warmth. Ah, her insanely warm touch. He took her hands and pulled her in front of him.

"Blessed with you my sweet." He smirked. Oh how she loved that smirk. He pulled her waist so that she was sitting on his lap cuddled into his neck and he let out a contented sigh. He delicately touched her cheeks, caressing her body. A piece of hair fell into her face and he gently moved it from her face, behind her ear and she smiled at his touch. Eventually they both fell asleep in each others arms, completely content and happy.

Alice's POV:

I woke up to see Tarrant's calm face leaning against the back of his prized tea table chair. He was so calm in this state where it seemed he had no mood except complete comfort and content on his face. I looked at his eyes with they're strange yet captivating colors and his delicately defined jaw and lips. Oh how I loved this man. I could tell he was dreaming about something from the occasional twitches he had from his eyes. A few seconds after that his twitch turned into a huge goofy grin with his gap between his teeth showing with all its glory. I tried to stifle my laugh, but I didn't try hard enough because I let out a giggle.

Tarrant stirred after that and looked down at me questionly. "What is it my sweet Alice? Have I something on my face?"

Oh my sweet goofy Hatter. "No dear you just had a huge grin on your face. What where you dreaming about?"

All of a sudden his eyes turned a dark green. He smirked and then I knew it was naughty.

"My Alice, you will have to wait for our wedding night for me to tell you that my dear" he grinned

"Tarrant!" I giggled. Then he motioned me to stand up and leaned in and gave me a very serious passionate kiss.

"I dent kno if I'll be able tah wate til our weddin nite if yeh keep sehing meh name like thah" He said with his Scottish brogue that I utterly loved.

"Well Tarrrrent (I ephasized it to see his eyes darken again) I'm afraid you'll have to my dear" I smiled. Then I took his hand and lead him to the house to get ready for our appointment with the queen considering our decisions that needed to be made about our wedding that was two weeks away.

Tarrant's POV:

We were all ready to go waiting outside for our carriage that would take us to the White Queens castle when I decided to get a little frisky. I quickly spun her around so she was facing me and kissed her with such passion that she gasped in surprise and in pure bliss. After a few moments we broke away to catch our breath, "And what might I ask did I do to deserve THAT?" she smirked. "For being such a GORGEOUS fiancee, and I just needed to taste you at the very moment. THAT'S what!" I said with my evil little smirk that gave my alice shivers.

Just then the carriage pulled up and I helped Alice step in and she sat beside me. I rested my chin on her head, and felt her body become heavy with sleep

Alice's POV:

I awoke with Tarrant gently shaking me telling me we were at the White Castle. As we stepped out we were greeted by the sweet, gittery white rabbit guiding us to the White Queen's chambers.

"Ah, Tarrant and Alice! Tis good to see you again my dears!" Mirana exclaimed. She walked over to hug me, much to Tarrant and my surprise, and turned to Tarrant, also wrapping him in her embrace.

"Now! On to the details!"

I could tell Tarrant was getting bored of the wheres and whens and hows after a good long hour, so I wrapped it up and thanked Mirana for her time. Just as we were leaving she grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear "I wish you luck Alice dear, you have your hands full with such a charming young gentleman, but always remember he loves you with all of his heart, never lose him dear." She pulled away and smiled and turned as if she never said a word. I was smiling like a fool until I felt Tarrant's arms around my waist rocking gently. "What did she say?" he whispered nibbling on my ear. "Oh nothing important darling just some girl talk," with that I turned around and grabbed Tarrant and attacked his mouth with my tongue and played with his whispy orange locks as he cradled my back gently rubbing and massaging it. We broke away for some much needed air, and walked hand and hand to the carriage.

Tarrant's POV:

Alice and I had just crawled into bed when Alice asked me a silly question, "Tarrant? Will you still love me if I am fat and huge while I am pregnant? I mean obviously in the future we will start a family, but I just now realized that in order to have a baby, I will have to eventually be a fat waddling woman, with a long lean strong husband. will I embarrass you? Will it shame you to see me with fat ankles?.." Before she could utter another word I kissed her good and hard as if to tell her she was being silly. She must have realized her silliness because she blushed a deep scarlet. "Alice, you've been around me to long, you are starting to ramble on and on like me" I said with a grin. "Oh sorry dear" she seemed a bit put out that I hadn't answered, so I immediately started the best answer she would need right now.

"my dear Alice, even if you grow to be a very big woman I would love you with all my heart. every bit of you, always thinking that there is even more of me to love and cuddle with. Alice you are a gorgeous woman inside and out and I love you and NOTHING will ever change this EVER, do you hear me?" I waited for a reply

"Oh Tarrant! You always make me feel better!" She giggled. and with that we cuddled even closer that night falling into a peaceful sleep once again in each others arms.

**Well what did you guys think? There will be PLENTY more chapters up and very soon! Please review and tell me what you think? I am only looking for CONSTRUCTIVE critizism! As my mother always said, "If you can't say anything nice, dont speak at all!" :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello again everyone! Here is chapter two of "Insanely Blessed" Enjoy! PS a little bit of "naughtiness" is going to be at the end you've been warned!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS TO THIS STORY ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE PRODUCERS AND SUCH!**

Alice's POV:

I am so excited! My wedding, that I always secretly dreaded as a girl, was tomorrow but I was actually excited. I was in the kitchen washing up some of the tea cups from breakfast that morning, lost in thought, when I felt Tarrants strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Oh! Tarrant you surprised me" I giggled. He smirked at me and nibbled on my ear. He took my hand and lead me to the couch. He pulled me on my lap and whispered into my ear of how excited he was, and how he wanted me now. I leaned in and gave him a gentle, but strong kiss. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and he massaged my back. Then all of a sudden, he started to tickle me and I leapt out of his lap and we chased around grabbing for each other, then escaping again. Eventually we chased ourselves up into the bedroom and he tackled me on the bed leaning in and getting himself a deep passionate kiss.

"Alice, love, I wish we were married right now, so I could have you and hold you forever and ever. I wish I could call you Alice Hightopp... Has a wonderful ring, eh?" He smirked at me. He grabbed his arm and led him to the top of the bed and cuddled into him. I played with his soft hair and rubbed my thumbs across his cheeks.

"Alice, its about time for lunch, and remember we were invited to tea with the White Queen." He whispered to me. I let out a ungrateful groan as he pulled me to my feet. And he smirked and gave me one last tickle, and I slyly pulled him in for a kiss. We stood up, straightened our hair and clothes, and headed downstairs to wait for the carriage.

I stopped walking and held his hand and asked, "Tarrant? Are you sure about your choice? I mean I am a plain girl with not much to give. There are many beautiful woman in the White Queens court. Are you sure about this? You can still back down, we could still be friends! And I-" He shushed me by picked me up bridal-style and kissing me, and gently set me down on the stone path. "Alice, dear, don't be offended at this, but shut up." He said with a grin. " I am ABSOLUTELY sure about this. I summed up my courage to ask this gorgeous woman to marry me because I knew you were the one for me. And you shocked this crazy man with an answer called yes." He embraced me in his warm arms and we stayed that way until we heard the gentle hoofbeats of the horse pulling the crriages heading our way. He helped me in to the carriage and I layed my head on his lap and he gently carressed my face and rested his arm on my waist and I soon drifted off to sleep.

Tarrant's POV:

Alice was asleep on my lap as we were riding on to the White Queens castle. Oh how soft her hair was and beautifully shining in the sun. Why didn't she believe she was as beautiful as I always explained to her? Probaly her way of just hearing me say it. Hah, oh my sweet alice I love you more and more each day. Apparently I hadn't even noticed her sitting up, until I felt her hand on my shoulder shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Tarrant... TARRANT... We are at the white castle. Honestly dear you are always thinking too hard!" She smirked. I grabbed her hand and gave her a long kiss. I pushed my tongue waiting for her approval, and slid it into her warm inviting mouth. I held onto her neck and pulled her close to me and she reached up, accidentally knocking my hat off, but I didn't care. We went on for a while without realizing that the driver had come to open to open the door, until we heard the White Queens gentle voice,

"Ahem... Tarrant?..Alice..." She questioned blushing slightly.

"Oh! Your majesty! I am extremely... well I... Tarrant lets go!" Alice said in a rush. She bent down to get my hat that had earlier fallen off, her backside facing me, and I knew my eyes changed colors because she stood back up and gently nudged me in the ribs, getting me out of my.. "funk."

"Alice, Tarrant, do call me Mirana, we are such good friends and I tire of "Your Majesty" all of the time." She sighed. I could tell something was wrong and Alice told me to go say hi to Nivens, and her and Mirana walked off arm and arm. I knew they'd be awhile so I just decided to head to my workshop after I spoke with Nivens.

Alice's POV:

"Your Ma- Mirana" I quickly corrected myself, "Is something bothering you?" I stopped and turned her to me.

"Oh no dear, I am just.. well.. extremely bored. You are basically my only friend that knows me. The other women of the court are friendly but... too friendly." She sighed.

"Mirana, I know I will be gone for a week after the wedding on my honeymoon, but when I get back would you like to spend a day, or maybe even a night with me? To lighten your moods?" I smiled at her, deeply grateful I had her for a friend.

"Oh Alice! Really? Would we do it at the castle or at your future home? Which ever it is, doesn't bother me at all!" She said excitedly. The goofy grin not reguarly seen on our calm queen made me giggle.

"Well, it might be better to do it at my house since there would be more privacy." I suggested. She grinned even bigger and gave me a big hug.

"Well Alice dear lets go get Tarrant and have some tea, and of course ask if it is alright for us to do this little slumber party!" She said the last two words rather excitedly so we walked arm and arm again to find Tarrant in his workshop.

Tarrant's POV:

We were bidding our farewells to the White Queen when she grabbed Alice's hand and whispered something to her. Alice just smiled and gave her a big hug and walked over and grabbed my outstretched arm as we walked to the carriage.

Once we were seated, I decided to ask her what Mirana had said to her. "Alice, if you don't mind my asking, but what did Mirana say to you?"

She smirked and replied, "She reminded me to ask you if you would mind spending the night at your workshop's chambers, later after our honeymoon, because we have been planning a little "slumber party" for at OUR soon to be house. That is if it's alright with you." She looked at me with those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Of course my dear, that wouldn't bother me. But only for the night because I would miss sleeping with you terribly!" I smirked, and grabbed her hand pulling her onto my lap, kissing her like I was a wild animal hunting for its prey. But my little prey showed me she was a hungry animal too, all the way home.

Alice's POV:

We were laying in bed together all cuddled in, when something amazing dawned on me.

"Tarrant?" I said while sitting up. I think I startled Tarrant, because he seemed a little worried.

"Alice? Whats wrong?" He questioned me. I could see the worry in his eyes and I felt a tinge of guilt.

"Oh.. nothing is wrong at all. I just remembered that tomorrow I am going to become Alice Hightopp!" I smirked.

"Oh Alice, I luv theh wae yeh say thah name..." Tarrants eyes went a deep green with his Scottish brogue.

"Well Tarrant, I, soon to be ALICE HIGHTOPP (His eyes going darker), am very excited... As are you." I looked down and saw... well Tarrants way of being excited. He blushed when he realized what I was looking at. I leaned over and gently rubbed my hand over his excitement and he let out a deep, satisfied groan, pulling me in for a kiss. He pulled me over to his mouth and whispered "I think we ot tah stop now, cause' I am really anxious for yeh..." I giggled so I just snuggled even closer. And we yet again slept in each others arms. As we would for the rest of our amazing lives.

**I didn't want to add anything TOO naughty! Not just yet! Well I have millions of ideas buzzing in my head! And next chapter is the wedding! And maybe part of the wedding night,,, :) Thanks for reading everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! I am enjoying this series! I don't know about you... but i am excited for whats to come! Now to the wedding. I might not finish it all in this chapter but I will start some! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN STORYLINE AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE PRODUCERS AND TIM BURTON! THANK YOUUU**

Tarrant's POV:

I was awoken by the bright light coming from the curtain-less window. I needed to remember to get a curtain in there soon... 'It is way too early to be awake.. WAY too ear- WAIT A MINUTE! I AM GETTING MARRIED! And I am worrying about some silly old curtain... Ah, my sweet, soft, warm, tiny Alice. So many ways you could compliment this wonderful lady. And somehow this mad man ended up with this smart woman. She is so peaceful when she is asleep. Ah! Tonight will be the night I finally, after so long of waiting, get to have her, and her have me. Oh my, I hope I remember my vows. I want this wedding to be perfect for my Alice Dear.' Just as I snapped out of thought Alice stirred and turned her big, gorgeous piercing blue eyes at me.

"Good morning Tarrant Love" She smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Good morning Alice Dear" I pulled her head up and leaned in for a wonderful wake up call.

"You know what today is Love?" Alice questioned in her most excited and nervous tone I had EVER heard.

"Aye, and I am extremely ready for it to begin... and end..." I said with my smirk that always turned my Alice on.

"Oh Tarrant I am so excited! ESPECIALLY for you..." She crawled over and straddled my waist and we kissed for 5 more minutes, loving up the time we had left till we had to get ready to head to the white castle, to prepare for our wedding.

"Come Tarrant, lets wash up and get ready." Alice whispered. I let out a annoyed groan and she giggled at me.

"Fine, then we are picking this up in the carriage, my sweet" I smirked, then just as she left the bed I gave her bum a playful pat.

"Oh! Tarrant! Naughty this morning are we?" She grinned.

Alice's POV:

I was soaking in the tub thinking of the events to unfold. Especially about this night. I looked at my naked body. My body that only I had seen and knew about. I was a bit nervous that Tarrant would be "learning" it to all his might tonight, but at the same time I was rather excited. Knowing that I never needed to hide from that wonderful man.

I reached for the towel and dried my self off quickly and styled my hair in a sloppy bun and threw on my favorite hat Tarrant had made for me on my engagement night.

I knew the women of the court were going to change the style later any way so I wasn't too worried about my hair, and besides, Tarrant loved the sloppy look on me.

I headed out of the bathroom, to my room to pick out a plain blue dress that matched my hat. Then when I was finished I headed downstairs to see that Tarrant had it all ready to be made and as I walked in, Tarrant leaped from behind the door pushing me against the door for a secret smooch. Which turned into a passionate kiss, which turned into a little make out session. Then we heard the tea kettle screech and I went to get it and start the tea.

When I sat down I noticed Tarrant hadn't taken his eyes off of me the whole breakfast. So I decided to surprise him. I stood up, leaned over and grabbed his tie and pushed him on the table shoving over all the cups to have more room and grobed over his whole body. I started with his nose, delicately poking it, onto his ears and nibbled on his lobes, then his eyelids, gently kissing them both. and then his hair. Oh his hair. Soft and good smelling. He leaned up forcefully picking me up to sit on the edge of the table. He leaned in and cradled my outside of my shirt over my breasts. We had allowed to touch each other, as long as it was OUTSIDE of the shirt. Oh, the thought of his fingers touching and caressing my breasts. I let out a groan at the thought, making Tarrant growl in delight.

"Tarrant..." I said breathlessly.

"...oohh.. yes alice?" he asked in pure enjoyment.

"I think we should adjust ourselves and get ready for the carriages, goofball." I giggled pushing him off me. He let out a ungrateful groan in quickly pecked me one more time. "OH TARRANT! Are you EVER satisfied?" I giggled. He chuckled in reply, and held out his hand. I took it and he wrapped his arm around my waist. And out the door we went excited and happy for the beginning of the rest of our lives.

Tarrant's POV:

We had just finished where we left off that morning, and were turning into the path straight to the castle. We stopped and I hopped out first to offer my lovely fiancee my hand. We headed up the steps to hear Mirana's sweet voice, "Tarrant? Alice? Up here!" We turned and saw her gliding down the other steps to greet us. She leaned in and gave us our usual hug and this time gave our cheeks a little peck.

"Tarrant? Nivens is coming to show you to your chambers to get ready. Alice you and I have a little work to start with!" She clapped in excitement. She walked away, and for one more time, I leaned in a whispered,

"Our last kiss before be coming man and wife," And I lifted her chin and gave her a simple but electrifying kiss.

"...Oh Tarrant I love you so..." She leaned in and hugged me.

Alice's POV:

My wedding preparations weren't as horrid as I believed they were when I was a young girl. Then again I am not home, I am in Wonderland for goodness sakes.

"Alice? Oh Alice you look amazing!" Mirana gasped.

I looked down to get one last look before I walked down the aisle in just moments. I was a plain white, mermaid tail style dress, with sequins down the sides and ending at the flowing bottom. I had a simple blue flower tucked behind my ear, my hair in a lower set bun, so that the hat that Tarrant had made me sat perfectly. I really did look amazing I decided. The perfect image. I felt extra naughty because it was strapless. Back home that was unheard of, but it was a normal dress style and I immediately decided on this design. Plus I just knew my lovely Tarrant would love it.

"Are you ready dear?" Mirana asked me, her hand outstretched to me. Since my father wasn't here she was leading me down the aisle.

"...Ready..." I breathed.

I took her hand, and we heard the wedding march begin. It was happening now. I looked up at my Tarrant smiling widely at me. As we reached arm length away, I took his hand, and we turned face to face.

Mirana started, "Tarrant Hightopp, do you take Alice Kingsley, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He grinned.

"Alice Kingsley, do you take Tarrant Hightopp, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." I beamed.

Mirana motioned to Nivens who was holding the rings on a simple white cushion.

"Tarrant take Alice's ring and recite your vows."

He leaned down, whispered a thanks to Nivens, and turned back to me.

"Alice, my love, I am ever so excited to call you my wife, and to call me your husband. The moment you stepped into Wonderland for the first time, you utterly charmed me with your smarts and wisdom for such a small girl. This last time I realized what a lovely young woman My Alice grew to be, and I knew something had changed between us for the better. I love you Alice with all of my heart I will love you till the end of Wonderland."

I had tears in my eyes at this point. He gently slid the ring on my finger.

I turned and took the ring and kissed Nivens on the head and turned to Tarrant.

"Tarrant, my sweet Hatter. The time I came here I always looked forward to the crazy goofy, and kind orange-haired man. The last time I came, my eyes changed to see a handsome, young man in front of me. Not just a fun loving man, but one that made me fall utterly in love with. The day you confessed your love to me I thought I was having another dream. Because I was having a hard time telling you myself. I always had a little crush on you when I was younger. And I never would have thought I would get to marry this charming, goofy man. I love you Tarrant. I will love you forever more."

He had tears in his eyes too. I took the ring and slid it onto his finger and we looked to Mirana's last (and my favorite) line,

" I now pronounce you, Tarrant and Alice Hightopp. (I cried just at that part) You may now kiss your bride."

I smirked and he removed my tears with his thumbs and he kissed me, and then dipped me back for us to hear the applause of our friends and the court.

He helped me back up and he lead me down the aisle.

It was done. I was Alice Hightopp. And how I loved my husband.

**Well what did you think? I am loving this series! Next comes the wedding night... oooh :) Well I should sleep now its getting super late! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ahhh here we go! The wedding night! If you don't like this stuff, please just skip through it! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE NOT THE CHARACTERS!**

Tarrants POV:

It was done. I finally had her as my wife. And tonight, she was all mine.

"Alice..." I whispered in her ear, as the guests were leaving and wishing us good luck.

"Yes, love?" She looked at me. She must have seen the look in my eyes because she pulled me away from the dying crowd.

"Ah, me bonnie wee lass, where are yeh takin meh?" I couldn't help it. When she turned me on that Scottish brogue came in. And she liked it

"Well dear, Mirana has gotten us a room at the far end of the castle where we will stay tonight, so we can leave tomorrow.." She said in a seductive tone.

Thats it. I couldn't take it anymore. I picked her up bridal-style and ran all the way to our room. I knew where it was I just wanted to hear her voice talk to me.

I set Alice down, opened the door, and picked her up again. I shut the door behind me and turned her back to the door and whispered in her ear,

"I am so utterly happy Alice, you are mine and I am yours." I said seductively, and I could tell she liked it.

"Your so beautiful Alice, it is so hard to describe." We were whispering now and we didn't know why.

"... Try.." she said softly and sweetly. I ran my hand down between her breasts down her stomach, giving her goosebumps.

"Well for one, your tiny frame that is perfect." I ran my hand up her thigh, dragging her skirt up (she had changed into a sundress for the party after the wedding to be more comfortable to dance in. I let go of the skirt and she was whimpering at my touch.

"And, your long, lean, sexy legs..." I ran my hand around her arm gripping it slightly, then proceeded to kiss her. Passionately.

"And these soft, luscious lips of yours..." We both moaned as our tongues entwined, then our hands slowly entwined also. I picked her up, and headed for the bed. I started to kiss her ears, when suddenly my very shy Alice, very boadly flipped us over straddling my waist. She kissed me, while at the same time started to unbutton my jacket. I helped by working at the bottom ones until our hands met and we held hands for a little smiling at each other and I kissed her again taking my jacket off. Its amazing what you can do while fully aroused...

"Tarrant, can you help me with my zipper?" Alice whispered shyly. I smiled at her and slyly pulled it down with my teeth making her shivering. When it was down I proceeded to drag my tongue up her stomach gently. Then I reached the darned contraption keeping my Alice's glory hidden from me. I looked at her as if for permisson and she nodded her head. I could tell she was shy and nervous. I kissed her and reached my hands back and easily unclasped it. I slid if off of her arms and stood back to marvel at my wonderful wife. She blushed a deep scarlett, and proceeded to cover herself with the blanket, but I stopped her.

"Alice, my bonnie lass, yeh naver ever hide yeh self from meh. Yeh understand? Your too beautiful tah hide yeh self" I whispered.

"I am sorry Tarrant. I am just so nervous..." She said tilting her head down. I lifted it up and I kissed her hard and pushed her back. Slowly, as not to scare her, I bent down a little and took one of her nipples and licked it. She let out a sharp moan of pleasure, and I felt my lower self go rock hard. She was perfectly rounded. Not to big, but not to small. I rolled my thumb and pointer finger around the other nipple, making them erect. I leaned over and took the other in my mouth, this time sending goosebumps to my own body, as did hers. She pulled me up and giggled "Tarrant, you are doing a fine job of getting me used to you but you are FAR too over dressed my dear. With that my so called shy Alice, leaned down rubbed my hard member through my pants, and unzipped them to let my member free and gripped it. Oh, this was amazing. I let out a loud growl. I took the rest of my under clothes off and pants and shirts quickly and Alice had stripped her self of everything but her knickers.

"I thought you'd want to do the honor.." She smirked. Just that made my member pulse with excitement.

I leaned down and looked at her again, waiting for approval She nodded, and I slowly used my hand to pull them down. She lifted her hips to help me easily pull them off. OH my... I was in utter heaven.

"Oh Alice you are amazing." I said that with utter honesty as she pulled me down. We kissed and kissed groping each others bodies. Finally I trailed my fingers down to her dripping wet self, and I swiftly pushed my finger in, hearing her gasp with utter amazement.

"Wasn't expecting thah where yah love?" I chuckled. Oh she was soft and warm and I let out a moan myself.

"Tarrant... I need you.. in me... now..." She gasped. I positioned my body at her entrance and whispered,

"Now Alice dear this will hurt just a moment. I will stop if you need me to." She nodded so slowly I went into her opening... Ah just that alone was amazing. I looked at her and she nodded. So, just to get it done with I pushed in, feel her barrier breaking with it. She gasped loudly and clutched the sheets tightly.

"Oh Alice dear I am so sorry! It should hurt for you not me. Tis not fair that a lovely lady like has to feel pain in such a wonderful thing. I should hate to thi-"

"Tarrant, shush, and go faster..." She moaned.

"Aye, I can do thah meh lass" I smirked. We rocked and moaned in harmony I knew it was time for me to let go.

"Alice, I'm going to-" she cut me off,

"Me too... ahhh..." I did one more deep thrust and I felt myself spill into her, and we gave one last moan of each others names, and I collasped on her stomach, holding my self up with my elbows, so not to squish her.

"Tarrant.." she whispered playing with my hair

"Yes, my love?"

"Thank you. Thank you for taking your time, for enjoying it, for picking me, for being my husband, and for loving me." she smiled.

"Oh alice I love you so." We crawled up and and she wrapped her arms around my stomach. And we fell asleep, for the first time as man and wife.

**Well, I had major writers block and it was my first... oh well. I guess I am pretty pleased with it... Thanks for reading! I need more reviews people! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! I am glad that I have gotten quite a few subscribers! I will keep posting new ones to keep you occupied! Enjoy! More M rated stuff below

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME I OWN STORY NOT THE CHARACTERS!**

Alice's POV:

I woke up with Tarrant, asleep snuggled into me, his warm body breathing in and out peacefully. We were both naked and I felt a slight rush of excitement move down from my stomach, giving me goosebumps. I thought about last night. It hurt for the first few minutes, but the pain had eased away and I was in pure heaven with my loving husband. He had taken his time, and I was deeply grateful for his consideration. He hated to see me hurting, and I remember he had started to babble on and on about unfairness, until I finally told him to keep going. I was a little bit sore, but nothing I couldn't handle. I reached my hand farther down the small of his back and pulled myself closer. I leaned in and kiss him gently, his eyes flying open, still that deep, dark, and seductive green.

"Ah, good morning my dear Alice." He whispered, softly nudging me with his nose.

"Good morning love." I leaned in and kissed him again, feeling his strong arms wrap around my waist. I wanted a little more so I straddled his leg with both of mine, hearing him give out a satisfied gasp.

"Ah, feelin naughty are we Alice dear?" He chuckled. He pulled me on top of him and I stroked his slowly growing member. He let out a deep growl, that gave me the chills. He ran his hand down my stomach stopping at my lower self, giving me shivers. I continued to kiss him and play with his hair, until he was completely hard. I spread my legs wide and slowly lowered myself onto him, both of us moaning in delight. I rocked up and down kissing him and feeling his strong chest. I then realized why the White Queen had given us a room at the farther end of the castle, because at that moment we harmonized our moans and cries of our names, and he let out his love into me and I collapsed on to his chest. If the court had heard our loud yells, I would never ever live down the embarrassment. Oh Mirana was such a sweet and silly friend I had.

"Well, Alice I think we should get ourselved around and go get some breakfast. We have a long ride until our honeymoon spot." He whispered.

"Why won't you tell me where it is?" I asked. I was in dire need of knowing but he just WOULDN'T tell me.

"Again, lass, it's a surprise." He smirked. He pulled me out of bed with him, and we walked to the bathroom. He started the bath water, and kissed me and groped me against the door waiting for the tub to fill, turning ourselves on, more and more. We walked up to the bath, and he stepped in reaching for my hand. I sat between his legs, and we sat for a moment. Just enjoying each others company.

Tarrant's POV:

Here I was. Sitting in the bathtub with my wife cuddling in with her. She turned around and took the soap and slowly rubbed it against my chest, then my arms and I reached for some rubbing it playfully on her soft chest. She shivered at my touch. I took the soft washcloth, and wet it with the warm bath water, and rubbed it slowly down her soft skin. Once we were finished washing, she playfully flicked water at me, with a seductive smirk on her face. Ah. That was it. I flicked water with both my fingers, making her giggle. We did this for a few more minutes, then I turned her around and had her set her head in my lap so I could wash her hair. She lay there, deep in thought has my fingers massaged her head with the soap and rinsing it out. Then she turned around and had me lay my head in her lap, her doing the same thing. She broke the comfortable silence with a soft faint whisper,

"I love you Tarrant." I sat up pushing back my hair, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too, dear" I took her into my arms and I held her wet, naked body to me. She had gotten completely used to me.

"Tarrant, I had waited so long to be in your arms like this." She whispered rubbing my back.

"I was waiting for it too dear Alice." She giggled and looked at me,

"Oh, yes Tarrant, you were extremely anxious. And pray tell, was it all you were hoping for?"

"Oh.. much more Aice. much more indeed." I smirked. I leaned over and grabbed a towel, and pulled the plug to the bath. We stepped out and we dried each other off. I walked out for her to do her hair and I got dressed.

Moment later she walked out in a very pretty, bright blue sundress, with her hair in a side ponytail, wearing a hat I had made her awhile back.

"Oh my! I had forgotten about that hat!" I smirked, remembering the reason I made it.

"Yes, darling, from our first kiss. I love how you make a hat for special events." She smiled. I held out my arm and we walked out heading for some much needed breakfast.

Alice's POV:

We had just walked into the kitchen, when we had to duck seeing the March Hare throw a spoon at us.

"Your all late for.. BREAKFAST!" He yelled.

"Oh, silly March Hare." I smiled. Tarrant and I knew very well why we were late, but we kept that bit to ourselves.

He lead me to the table and we sat down to have some tea and scones.

"SO! Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp now eh?" The March Hare cackled. I looked at Tarrant and he shrugged in confusion. The Hare sat laughing for a while, until he asked,

"Where will you be heading to the honeymoon?"

"That is a surprise for my dear Alice." Tarrant said holding on to my hand.

It was a comfortable silence, finishing up our food and drink until March Hare interrupted it with an embarrassing question.

"Have you started on raising a family yet?" He looked at us curiously. Tarrant had sprayed out his tea, and I turned a bright red. I could see this had angered Tarrant, because his eyes went a bright orange with gold specks in them.

"HOW DARE YE ASK MEH WIFE ABOUT SUCH INAPPROPIATE THINGS, YEH DIRTY OLE SHREW?" He yelled. I placed a hand on his leg, and he immediately calmed down and sat down again.

".. Thank you.." He rasped.

"... I'll take that as a yes.." That had done it. Tarrant sprang up and was about to tackle the March Hare, when I grabbed his hand, making him calm down once again.

"Tarrant it is time to go." I whispered. He had gone back to normal and waved the March Hare away.

We had finally settled into the carriage, getting ready for our 3 day trip, when Tarrant took my chin in his hand and said,

"Sorry about that earlier. I just don't like people talking about your personal things.." He whispered. I smiled and kiss him gently.

"Well, I thought It was cute!" I smirked at him going over to his side and resting my head in his lap. He stroked my hair lovingly and ran his hand down my sides and legs, leaning down to kiss my cheek, and stroking it.

"Well, you know Alice. I was thinking... Wonder what it would be like to.. get it on... in a carriage... while moving..." He grinned wildly I saw his eyes glow yellow in excitement.

"Ah... Tarrant... You know exactly what I am thinking are you not?" And we proceeded on, trying to make time go faster...

**Well... I know it is kind of slow right now.. but I am going to get to action things and funny things, when we get to there house. Probaly about two chapters away. I am not sure yet! Thanks again for reading! I love your help in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well there are going to be at the mysterious honeymoon spot finally! I have an amazing chapter to write soon! keep posted!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS... I THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THIS NOW... HOPEFULLY**

Tarrant's POV:

Alice was had drifted off to sleep after our, little circus, we had in the carriage and I was awake thinking of things and how they were. Eventually I drifted back to the Frabjous Day recalling the horrific, and exciting end. The moment Alice had severed the Jabberwocky's head off, I seemed to snap out of my madness. It was done. I hadn't realized that I had almost killed Stayne. To this day I wish I had. But I know that would be a favor considering his punishment. Alice walked down from the tower, a huge grin on her face, walking straight to me. When she stood in front of me, my emotions got the best of me and I spun her around wrapping her into a hug. We stood there for a little while until the Mirana had appeared with that blasted vial of Jabberwock's blood. She had almost drank it, but I confessed my love to her as she did me and she stayed. I still could not believe it. She was still here. I don't know what I had done without her. I would have eventually just killed myself from the agony. I went a little further back, to my torturement. Stayne had whipped me 5 times, leaving me with 5 scars. The night I finally had Alice, I saw the sadness in her eyes when she finally saw my scars. I loved her so much I would do anything for her safety and well being. Then I thought about proposing to her, and marrying her. Ah the wedding. I will never ever forget this day EVER. I then thought about our future. Maybe starting a family. But we had AGES before we had to think about it. Just then Alice awoke and turned to me.

"Tarrant, not to sound impatient, but how much longer?" She asked. Her eyes filled with anticipation. She still had her little girl impatience and I loved it.

"Oh about two more days is all." I was still a bit in the past thinking, when she reached her hand out to my cheek rubbing it with her thumb.

"Tarrant, dear? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I have just been doing some thinking is all. About us, our past and our future. Alice I don't know what I would do with out you, you know." I whispered.

"Tarrant, I am never EVER leaving you. Do you hear me?" She said persistently. I smiled and hugged her tightly. We both decided to go to sleep for the night, so that time would pass quicker.

Alice's POV:

That morning, we were reading and eating our breakfast given to us by the stage coach. We had stopped for a break and we were on our way again. I decided to ask Tarrant a question I had been wondering ever since we were engaged to be married.

"Tarrant?"

"Yes love?"

"I was just wondering, after a while if the time comes, would you want to start a family?" I asked quietly.

"Alice, I have been wanting to talk about this for a while!" He said excitedly. "I have been wondering the same exact thing!"

"Well, Tarrant, I wouldn't mind at all starting a family of our own later. Would you?"

"Alice. I am so very sure I would want to. I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Ok I am glad that is decided!" I smiled, and we went back to our books.

Tarrant's POV:

We were almost there. Only about one more hour and we'd be there. I had Alice in my lap, and we were talking about maybe visiting her family after awhile.

"I don't want them to think I just up and left... or worse." She said quietly

"I think its a marvelous idea, but won't they find me... odd?" I asked sheepishly.

"Haha oh Tarrant of course they will. Well I hope they do! I want them to know I would never have married that goody-two-shoes Hamish now don't I?"

I tensed at that filthy little annoying ugly man's name. I didn't know him personally but I had a visual picture at my mind.

"Oh Tarrant, You know I would have NEVER loved him. You silly man." She smiled.

Just then the stage coach stopped an announced our arrival. I saw Alice's face change to pure excitement. I stepped out first, and then helped her out. She gasped immediately seeing the cottage and the little beach in front of it.

"Oh...Tarrant it is beautiful..." She gasped.

"This is where my parents went for their honeymoon, and I knew you would love the beach area." I smiled.

She grabbed my hand and ran to the house. I picked her up and we walked into the cottage. I set her down and couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly her facial expressions changed from excited, curiosity, love, more excitement, lust- wait. Lust?

"Tarrant.. It's utterly romantic.." She said seductively. I looked out the window to see the stage coach had left and we were all alone. Finally.

I walked up to her and slowly pushed her against the wall. I started kissing her lips, then her jawline, onto her cheeks and ears. She moaned and shuddered at my touch, as my hand glided up her skirt and I swiftly pulled down her knickers, and unzipped my pants for my rock hard member to be free. I was about to lead her to a couch or something but she stopped and said,

"No, Tarrant I want you here and right now." She said forcefully. Oh how I love my bossy, aroused Alice.

I raised my hand up her skirt again, giving her and I goosebumps. And I picked up her legs and she wrapped them tightly around me. I used my hands to direct myself into her entrance, this was a very tricky, yet seductive position. Finally I was in, and I shoved harder and harder, our moans and screams together.

"... Harder.. Harder Tarrant." I smiled and kissed her passionately, I pressed her against the wall again and pushed harder and harder until I was ready to burst.

I used my hands to hold on to her head to push up, and then took her hands beside her head and shoved harder and harder.

"Alice... I can't hold much... ahh... longer" I moaned. Then with one more thrust, I spilled into her leaving us gasping for air. Slowly, and sluggishly I carried her to the couch and we sat there in each others arms for a while more, until Alice decided to go get a tub.

"Ok dear, I am going to go for a walk around the beach, is that alright?" I asked. She nodded and gave me one last kiss, and headed to the bathroom.

Alice's POV:

As I was soaking in the tub, I thought about what my mother and sister were going to say about Tarrant. I do hope they watched their mouths. you never know what the silly man will say or do. Nothing to hurt me mind you but still. I decided to get out and go see where Tarrant had ended up. After I dried and got dressed, I headed out of the bathroom, and grabbed some shoes, and ran to the beach.

"Tarrant! Hey, we need to talk!" I called. He turned around in worry and I could tell I was scaring him.

"What's wrong Alice? Have I done something or said something?" He asked hurriedly grabbing my hands.

"Oh, nothing like that dear! It's about the trip to my mother's home." I reassured him. Immediately the worry melted off his face.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that my mother can be, well, difficult, and sometimes unfair. I just hope she doesn't say anything that would make you angry." I said looking into his bright green eyes. Oh how I loved them. I could stare into them for hours on end.

"I will try to keep my madness down to their level" He chuckled. I smiled and hooked my arm in his and we walked the shores of the beach until the moon was showing over the sky. We headed home and ate our dinner and decided to go to bed. I fell asleep, in the man I love's arms and thought how lucky I really was for such a fairytale like happy ending. No. Not ending. Beginning.

**Well thats it for this chapter! Thanks for all the people that have subscribed and such! I am so excited! I really am! I have sooo many ideas! Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi again! Wow there is a lot of people that added this to your favorites! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoying the series! Heres chapter seven! M rated stuff in this chapter! you've been warned! lol

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS I OWN STORYLINE! **

Tarrant's POV:

Our honeymoon was over, and let me tell you, it was _amazing._ Ahem. Anyways, we are on our way home. About one more day and we would be home again. Alice had her head in my lap, and she was reading a book. I was watching the scenery outside the window, when Alice asked me a question.

"Tarrant?" turning her head towards me.

"Yes, Alice?" I was getting used to her random questions, but this was the most random of all.

"What is your middle name?" She looked up at me in honest curiosity.

"Well now, I DO have one. I just haven't that about it in forever. I honestly forget." I chuckled, " What is your middle name?" I asked playing with her hair.

"Oh Tarrant, your honestly the silliest man I've met! And mine is Jane." She giggled.

"Alice Jane Hightopp" I said trying out the name. "Alice, I do like that name!" I said. Just then, the stage coach yelled back that he'd be stopping in about a half an hour, so that we could eat dinner, and that we should be home around eleven at night. I yelled back, so that he knew I heard him, and we settled back the way we were.

We had stopped, and finished our dinner, and this time I was laying on Alice's lap, when suddenly it came to me.

"Tergin. Tarrant Tergin Hightopp" I whispered, trying out the name that I had never said after all these years.

"Oh, Tarrant, that is a lovely name!" Alice giggled. "Tarrant Tergin. I do like it!" It went back to silence and we stayed like that all the way home.

Alice's POV:

We were finally home. Tarrant was asleep in my lap, and I shook him awake.

"Tarrant?... Tarrant we're home." I leaned down, whispering into his ear. He grinned and turned and slipped a quick kiss, then sat up, as if he had hours of energy, and stepped out of the carriage, reaching for my hand. We were heading down the path to our home, when we looked over at the tea table, and all of our friends sat, yelling greetings and hellos. Then we saw Mirana stand up and walk up to us.

"Ah! Alice! Tarrant! It is good to see you again dears!" She giggled kissing us on our cheeks, and leading us to the little party they had all set up.

"Hatter! Hi! Hello Alice!" yelled Mally, jumping on to Tarrants hat, dangling on the edge. Tarrant took her into his hand,

"Hello Mally! How are you?" He smiled. She giggled as he placed her back on his hat. Mally had always been close to Tarrant, in a way, he seemed like a big brother to her. She was especially glad to see him. Then she yelled for us to duck, as Thackery threw a tea kettle at each of our heads.

"YOU'RE ALL ON TIME? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He yelled and chuckled at the same time. Tarrant smiled at me and we took a seat at the table. I was about to sit in a chair beside Tarrant, but he pulled me on his lap, before I had any say in the matter. I smiled and held his hand, not caring what the others thought about it.

"Did you enjoy the beach?" Mally asked, this time to me, to my surprise. She didn't really talk to me. I think she was worried I would take Tarrant completely away from her. But I smiled and replied, "Oh it was wonderful Mally." To be nice I asked her, "How have you been Mally?" We talked for a little us girls, while Tarrant and Mirana chatted about the place, while poor sillly Thackery made conversation with a spoon.

After we had finished our tea, Mirana stood up and grabbed my arm, and we walked a while talking about things. I was glad that Tarrant had some alone time with his friends. He talked about how he missed his tea time with Mally and Thackery.

"Mirana? I was wondering something." I asked. "Is it possible for Tarrant and I to visit my mother? I want her to meet him." She smiled,

"Yes I saved quite a bit of the Jabberwocky's blood, it should last for as many trips that you will need." She smiled.

"What will I do if mother, well, she doesn't find Tarrant very... normal?" I asked a little scared.

"Oh Alice, she can't take anything away from you, and she can't make you stay or hurt you. You will have Tarrant with you. You know he would do anything or say anything for his dear little Alice." She smirked. I immediately felt better.

We were just about home when Mirana stopped me.

"Alice. Would you tell Tarrant that he has many orders of hats? Its quite big so he may want to start it soon. Its about twenty-five I believe!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my word! Didn't they realize we were away?" I gasped. She smiled and said,

"Oh you know how the women of the court are, they aren't as sweet and considerate of others, only worrying about themselves at times." She said, as we walked up the path. I looked at the tea table to see Mally and Thackery waving goodbye to Tarrant, and he turned around just as we were behind him.

"Ah! Mirana, Alice! I was wondering when you'd be back!" He smiled.

"Well I best be on my way. Tell me when you will be needing the Jabberwocky's blood. Maybe Tarrant could pick it up the next time he comes to the castle?" She smiled and waved and walked to her carriage.

"So you figured a way to visit your mother?" He asked reaching for my hand.

"Oh yes, Mirana has saved almost all of the Jabberwocky's blood. Oh, and Tarrant? Mirana told me you have like, twenty-five orders from the women of the court!" I said, as we walked into the house.

"Oh my word." He sighed. "I do love making hats, but twenty-five?" He sighed again and pulled me onto his lap in the living room couch.

"I suppose I will start the hats tomorrow. For now, I am going to spend the rest of the night... with you" He whispered, gnawing at my ear. Whenever he touched me it gave me the goosebumps. He kissed my jaw and then my lips. There was this jolt of energy everytime our lips connected. Tarrant must have felt it too, because he let out a moan deep in his throat, causing me to smile. I straddled his waist, playing with the buttons of his shirt, as he worked on the buttons on my dress. I finally unbuttoned the last one on his shirt, and slid it off his shoulder, feeling his tight chest beneath my hands. He finished with my dress, still kissing me, and I stood up letting it fall to the groud. All I had on underneath my dress this time was my knickers. I saw Tarrants eyes go deep forest green and he whispered,

"I luv when yeh do thah" He pulled my arm and I leaned in unzipping his pants, feeling the bulge beneath his pants. I leaned in for a kiss, and he slid down my knickers, flipping me so that I was beneath him. He licked my nipple while playing with the other with his fingers. I finally unbuttoned his pants, and slid down his pants with my feet pulling his boxers with them. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tarrant... I need... you now." I moaned in pleasure. I saw a huge grin spread across Tarrants face, as he positioned himself between my legs. As he entered me, he let out a grateful growl. He leaned in to gently nip at my neck with his teeth, and he quickened the pace. He pushed harder and harder, my arms clenched around the side of the couch.

"Alice... I can't... hold on much longer..." I nodded in agreement, and after a few more thrusts, he spilled his love into me and collasped on my stomach. He looked up at me and grinned,

"If only the women knew why I had taken a week off of making hats." I grinned and ran my fingers through his orange soft silky hair. And we laid like this for a while, enjoying each others company. I had finally found my prince charming.

**Welllll what'd you think? I am really enjoying this series! I have a new idea for the story and its really good! I better start writng now! School starts this week and I am going to be super busy :( I'd rather be at home writing fan fiction! lol Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy! haha again to lazy to write a authors note!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE NOT CHARACTERS!**

Alice's POV:

It had been a month since we got back from our honeymoon, and we were finally settled in at our home. Tarrant was at the castle finishing up some orders. This time he hadn't wanted to go, because I haven't been feeling well. Especially in the morning. But I wanted to be alone, and had him leave for the castle. I was deciding when we should visit my mother, when another wave of nausea came over me. I leaned against the wall, and it passed. I really needed to go see what was going on. I decided to go to Mirana because she was the best healer of Underland, but I also just wanted to speak with her. I had a carriage come to the house and I hopped in, hoping I would get some answers. I decided to go without Tarrant, and as we pulled into the path heading to the gates of the castle. The stage coach helped me out, and I thanked him for his service. And just my luck, I turned to see Mirana walking towards me, with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Alice!" She grinned. She and I got even closer ever since our sleep over we had at my house. We had another one the next week at her chambers, and we were becoming so close, she seemed like a sister to me.

"Hi Mirana. Can I talk with you?" I said, a little tired, and she came over and put a hand on my forehead.

"Alice, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. Then all of a sudden her eyes went big and she grinned madly. I looked at her in confusion, and she lead me to her chambers.

"Mirana. I haven't been feeling to well especially in the morning." I sighed. Just then I remembered I haven't gotten my period. Oh my.

"Alice? Have you gotten your period?" She asked quietly. We both thought the same thing.

"Oh my. You don't think?..." I grinned.

"Come sit down and we can check." She sat me on a chair, and she went into her storage cabinet. She came out with a green vial, and told me to drink. I did as she said, and she gasped. She was looking at my stomach, and at the lower part of my stomach was glowing a faint pink.

"Alice! Your going to have a baby girl!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Oh! Mirana, you'll have to excuse me, I need to talk with Tarrant!" I said quickly. I hopped out of the chair, and ran out of the room. I almost ran through the halls, leading to Tarrants workshop. I knocked quickly, and was greeted by my sweet Tarrant.

"Oh! Alice! Your feeling better I see? Come and talk with me." He smiled, grabbing my hand.

"Tarrant. I have something to tell you. It's the reason I haven't been feeling to well." I said quietly. He looked a little worried,

"Alice? Is everything all right?" He asked resting his hand on his lap. I reached for his hand, laid it on my lower part of my belly and whispered,

"Nothings wrong at all." I grinned, hoping he would get it. And he did.

"Alice? Do you really mean...?" He asked hopefully.

"I visited Mirana and I drank a vial, that showed me that I am going to have a baby girl." I grinned madly. He had the biggest smile that could easily beat Cheshire in a contest. He stood me up, and wrapped me in a warm, much needed hug.

"Oh Alice. I love you so." He whispered into my ear. He nibbled it, making me giggle. He pushed me away a little to look at my face. He laid a hand on my belly.

"Tarrant? Do you think I will be a good mother?" I said quietly. I had been considering that ever since we had that conversation about children. He turned my chin up to his face, and he simply replied.

"Alice. What a silly question. You will be the best there ever was, I swear to you." He grinned, and he picked me up bridal-style, he did that often, and walked over to a chair and we sat together, talking about things, when Tarrant said he had his hats all finished, and we walked out. We were heading to the queens chambers to bid her farewell, but she surprised us by coming up from behind.

"Alice? Tarrant? Could you come here please?" Mirana called to us.

"Hello Mirana, is something wrong?" I was a little worried by her expression.

"Oh no dear, its just that I think Tarrant should come with you, and you drink another vial of the test I gave you." Without another word, she walked back to her chambers expecting us to follow. I shrugged my shoulders, and grabbed for Tarrants hand and we walked down again.

Tarrant's POV:

Mirana had Alice sitting in her chair again, and walked over with a vial, telling her to drink it. She still hadn't told us why we were here. So we quietly chatted to wait for the vial's effects to start showing. Then, we heard Mirana clap her hands in joy. We looked at her, and she was looking at Alice's belly. I looked down, and saw her belly glowing a faint pink. Like she said. Wait. It started to glow blue on the other side. We looked at each other in confusion, until Mirana broke the silence.

"Oh Alice! Your going to have twins!" She exclaimed gleefully. I looked at Alice with a huge smile on my face, but Alice hadn't returned that smile.

"Alice? Alice whats wrong?" I asked reaching out for her hand. She faked a smile.

"Hm? Oh nothing dear." But she was distant when she talked to me.

"Alice I know better. What's wrong?" I insisted on her to tell me.

"Well.. it's just that... isn't there usually.. complications? You know. With more than one child?" She asked quietly. My poor Alice.

"Alice. Things are different down here than up there. It is usually normal to have two or three here." I reassured her.

"Are you telling me this to make me feel better?" She looked at me, a little bit angry if I was.

"No Alice, it is true." Mirana piped in. Alice's serious face relaxed and I saw her smile. I thanked Mirana for her time, and decided to take Alice home. She had a stressful, yet wonderful day. As did I. I took her hand, and walked with her before stopping, picking her up, and kissing her hard.

"Tarrant?" She whispered.

"Yes, love?" I asked suddenly worried at her quietness.

"I love you." That was all it took. I picked her up and ran to the carriage.

"I am taking you home. And I am going to take care of you." I think my eyes changed a deep green again, because she laughed and playfully slapped my arm.

"Will that harm the baby?" She asked. I looked at her and she had her hand on her belly, as if she was showing me her protective instincts all ready.

"Oh no dear, it will not. I assure you." and with that we hopped into the carriage and stressfully waited for the ride to end for us to get home.

Alice's POV:

Finally we were home. And I could tell Tarrant was itching to have me. He practically dragged me inside. Carefully of course, knowing that I was caring OUR child. He had enough of my stubborn slowness. I was laughing so hard when he caught on that I was trying to drive him insane.

"Oh Alice! Your are unbelievable!" I giggled, and we reached our room, and we took our time. We finished after a few minutes, breathing hard, sweat laying on our bodies.

Tarrant's POV:

We had just gotten done.. well... making love.. And I suddenly got to thinking. My perfect Alice. Not a ugly thing about her, and there was me. Orange hair, pale skin, calloused hands, long, skinny legs, dark shadows under my eyes.

"Alice? How do you do it?" I asked, not really realizing I was talking out loud.

"How do I do what Tarrant?" She asked, crawling onto my chest.

"To be with me. I am so ugly, and weird." I whispered. She looked at me confusingly.

"Oh Tarrant. What ARE you talking about? You are absolutely adorable." She said, "And you know what else?"

"Whats that love?" I asked.

"You are irresistable in bed." She grinned seductively.

"ALICE! You really are a naughty thing!" I blushed slightly. I lay there for a few seconds, feeling a little dirtier and asked,

"How so?" She looked at me, then realized what I was talking about. She grinned with a tad bit of lust in her eyes.

"Well.." She whispered into my ear, straddling me with her naked body. Just that caused me to shiver inside.

"Your very strong.." She whispered, nipping at my ear.

"Your easy to EXCITE." She said, emphasizing the last word. She leaned down and touched my lower self, making it go rock hard.

"Your body is just a delight to touch.. so strong and lean.." she said, kissing my stomach and chest. My mind went back to how terrible I looked though.

"Yes, but that doesn't change how I look." I said a little sadly. She sprawled out on top of me, her head on her arms looking at me. She was so light.

"Tarrant. I love every little thing about you. Your cute hair. Your colorful and amazing eyes. Your cute Scottish brogue that is JUST for me." She smirked at the last part.

"Yeh like thah do yeh lass?" I said making her giggle.

"And that is another thing Tarrant. You can always make me laugh. No matter what's going on. I am always smiling with you." She said, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks love. I have just been thinking a lot. I mean of all people, you picked me." She looked at me and kissed me.

"Thats why I picked you." She said quietly. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"That feeling I get with you. That spark I get when I kiss you. That feeling of love when I look into your eyes." She said. This woman could melt my heart so easily.

"Thanks Alice. I really do love you. You know that." He kissed her again, and she slid to the side of me, and we snuggled closely in the spinning position. I rested my hand onto Alice's belly, and realized that I had created love with Alice. That was when I realized that maybe Alice had been right in picking me. I smiled in happiness, and pulled her even tighter, and let out a much needed breath of air. I truly loved this woman.

**There yah have it! :D hope you enjoyeedddd please review. Helps me and makes me want to continue... hint hint ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Omg it's been wayyyy too long! I am sorry guys! I have actually gotten a lot of good feedback about this story! I am so excited since this is my first fan fic I had ever tried writing! And you all loved it! Sorry for not updating sooner! I have this wholeeee weekend so here I go!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND I DO OWN THIS PLOT THOUGH! ;)**

Alice's POV:

I was at the end of my third month, just getting to my fourth month. I felt the best I had ever felt. Sure, I had a few mood swings here and there, and god bless Tarrant's soul, he didn't make a peep. By now, the whole entire place of Wonderland had heard about my pregnancy, and Mirana had a little ball planned in my honor. I loved her to pieces, but I never was any good talking to people at parties. I just like being around with my close friends and family. Oh well, I knew Tarrant was planning on leaving my side anytime soon.

The ball was that evening, and Tarrant and I were laying in bed, naked bodies entwined from last nights events. He held me into his chest, my face curled into his neck. I felt his warm breath on my neck, and I felt a sense of reassurance rush over me. It was all good. I had my husband that I loved, two little ones on the way, and I had so many friends. I was so excited. We lay like this, Tarrant absent mindedly stroking my back.

"Alice?" He whispered. He was so sweet and quiet. He didn't get angry at times, but not often. But when he did I always tried to stay away. I loved him to death, and I trusted my life with him, but he could get rather scary and dangerous. I later found out he just needed time on his own, to cool off.

"Yes Tarrant?" I asked, resting a hand onto his firm chest. He was so delectable.

"I've been thinking.."

'Uh oh..' I thought to myself, but I waited for him to continue.

"Do you think I'm cut out to be a father? I mean I am strange everyone knows that. But really, a father?" I turned my head up to his, and looked into his eyes to see worry written all over his green globes.

"Oh Tarrant, don't worry yourself over all of these things. You are going to be a wonderful daddy, and our children will simply adore you. I know it." I smiled. He smiled back, and hugged me tighter whispering a thank you into my ear.

Tarrant's POV:

Alice had just left to go take a bath, and I still laid in the bed, thinking about everything. I really had it made. A beautiful wife. No. A _gorgeous _wife. Two little children on the way, and I had a wonderful home, a wonderful business. But something was bothering me. I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew I was nervous about being a father, but I still couldn't figure it out. After a few more minutes of thinking, it finally hit me. My father was on my nerves. He was horrible to me. Sure in the court he was well respected, but everyone knew that he had a _horrible _temper to him.

'Just like me' I thought to myself. A feeling of worry washed over me. My father loved my mother, but he was always so.. mad.. so out of it. I remembered that he used to hit my little sister when she did something wrong. I remembered that one day I had had enough and I couldn't stand to see it anymore.

_Flashback:_

_I heard my father cursing in Outlandish to my little sister, hearing her crying behind the closed door of her bedroom. She had just turned seven yesterday, and he had already fought with her twice today I had recently turned sixteen and he had been going crazy even more lately. I winced when I heard glass breaking. No one really understood why he got so mad. People thought maybe his father was like that. We didn't know, and we didn't ask. We worried that would just set him off again. No one could stop him, not even my mother. He got taken away one night but the white queen's guards, just for him to settle down, but that had just made it worse. My mother had begged them to never do it again, because when he got home, he lashed out more onto us. At times he was a loving parent, but at times, I just wanted him gone. Dead. Out of our lives. I hated him. I really did. I didn't think I could deal with it much longer._

_"Dammit Elaina! I TOLD you to get your room clean! What is this?" I couldn't see what he was doing, but I heard something being thrown at the wall._

_"I'm sorry Daddy, I forgot, I was out with my friends.." I heard my sister bawling her eyes out, probaly sitting on her bed, body pressed against the wall to stay away from out father. Thinking about this made my blood boil. I loved my sister more than life itself, and it killed me to hear him treating her like this._

_I stood my ground however, trying not to let the anger bubble over me. My anger scared me sometimes. I really was just like my father. I was a spitting image of him. Body, and mind. But the only difference was, that I could usually control my anger. Hightopps were known for their sudden anger, but my father was the absolute worst angered Hightopp there was._

_"NO! Sorry just is NOT good enough Elaina! Clean it NOW!" I didn't hear anything for a moment, and worry flashed over in me. I looked through the keyhole, to see my sister cowering on her bed, head in her knees crying. She was shaking so violently you'd think she was having a seisure._

_"WELL? What are you waiting for?" He bellowed, walking over to her. He took a fistful of her hair, and dragged her off the bed. She fell, and he flew her against the wall, and she hit her head, causing her to cry even harder. He wasn't usually THIS bad. My mothere wasn't home, and it was just us._

_"What the HELL are you waiting for?" He yelled, walking over to her. He reached for her arm, and I finally saw his face. Is eyes were so fiery orange they looked red. What was going on? I had never been this bad EVER._

_"Daddy, stop it.." She cried, trying to break free from his tight grip on her arm._

_"NO! I simply asked you to do ONE thing and this is what I get? A crying little girl, trying to disobey me!" He wasn't even making sense now. She was crying because of HIM! I ran into my parents bedroom and looked at his nightstand. Oh no. A vial of Nozell berry juice. He was drunk. He had NEVER gotten drunk before. I walked over, cautiously picking it up. Empty. I ran back to the room, rage burning inside of me, I couldn't control it. I opened the door, and it slammed against the wall._

_"Tarrant? What the hell are you doing?" He asked. I looked closer, and he walked towards me. He was staggering, tripping over nothing. Yes, definitely drunk. I dodged his arms, and reached for Elaina. I quickly picked her up, and heard my father cursing. I had Elaina, her arms wrapped around my neck, and waited for him to come at me. When he did, I swiftly dodged him, running to the now open doorway._

_"Go get Momma, Elaina" I whispered, so my father didn't know where she was going. Elaina hesitated, looking at me, and my now fuming father._

_"I'll be alright, just go. Quickly now." She nodded, and ran out of the house. I turned back, to see his eyes had finally gone over the red side._

_"How dare you? Go get your sister NOW." He growled. I shook my head, and stood my ground._

_"Tarrant. I said. NOW." I still shook my head, and suddenly I felt his fist collide with my jaw. He WAS pretty fast, even drunk. I fell to the ground, staring at him in shock. He had never hit me THAT hard before. I stood up, trying to escape, but he was too quick, and he grabbed my arm. He spun me around, pulling my head to his face, my hair being ripped out with his fists. I looked into his eyes, and my blood ran cold. This was really starting to scare me. But I had to be brave. I had to be brave for Elaina and my mother. Without thinking, I spit into his face, and he let go of me, giving me a chance to run._

_"Dammit Tarrant!" He screamed. I heard his heavy footsteps catching up to mine, and I finally reached the door. I had the handle in my hand, but I was slowly dragged onto the ground, his hand tight on my ankles._

_"Father! Father please stop! Your drunk! Stop!" I yelled, thrashing at him, trying to grab anything nearby. But wouldn't listen. Finally I slipped one ankle away, and kicked him square in the jaw. Blood dripped down his mouth, and he screamed such curses in Outlandish, that I shouldn't have heard till I was an old man._

_"Tarrant Hightopp, you will listen to me when I am talking to you." I kept walking for the door, but he kicked my back, my face slamming against the wooden floor, I felt blood gushing from my mouth and nose, and my head was spinning. He spun me around, and I looked at him again, and I couldn't be strong anymore, I just let my silent tears fall from my eyes. My father didn't care, he just kept hitting me over and over. I almost lost count of the blows, when I turned to see five guards running in, the white queen standing outside of the door, hand over her mouth. I heard my fathers muffled yells, and looked up to see him being dragged away, his face looking at me cursing me. It all went black, and that was the last time I had ever seen my father again._

_End of flashback:_

I looked back at my bathroom door, thinking about Alice. I prayed I never treated her like my father did my mother. I touched my eyebrow, where the faint scar on my eyebrow from where I had fallen on that wooden floor many years ago. I felt a tear run down my cheek, not ashamed if the whole court saw me crying. I cried for my mother. I cried for my sister. I cried for me. And I cried for Alice and out children.

"Please don't let me be like him." I said to myself, pleading with my mind to just stop any more rage that may be there. I knew it wouldn't work, I always got made. I couldn't help it. That was what you got for being a hightopp. I heard the bathroom door open, and Alice stood with a towel, at first not noticing I was crying. I looked away, but she caught my sudden movement and came over, asking me when we were heading to the palace.

"Tarrant? Are you listen-" She paused. She turned my face to face her, and she looked at me with confusion.

"What ever is the matter Tarrant?" She whispered. I just looked at her, and pulled her into my arms.

Alice's POV:

Tarrant had wrapped me into his strong arms, and I felt his cheek on my shoulder, when from his tears. I was beginning to get worried. I pulled away, and waited for an answer. I kissed his forehead lightly, hoping for that to work. But he just kept looking at me.

"Have I ever hurt you?" He asked, the seriousness scaring me.

"Tarrant? No of course not? What's going on?" I looked and his eyes had gone a very pale green, so pale it was on the verge of white.

"Think hard Alice. Have I ever hurt you? Not physically necessarily, but maybe in your heart." He kept staring at me, and I was beginning to get really scared.

"Well, we get into little bickerments every now and then, and I am sure I hurt you a little each time, but thats to be expected! We are with each other every minute of the day." I smiled, trying to break his stare.

"So I have never really, _hurt _you, have I?" He was going quieter and quieter.

"No Tarrant, I am absolutely sure you have not." I said, with complete honesty. I saw a wave of relief wash over him.

"Just make sure it stays that way ok Alice? Help me do that. Help me do that with out children too." He whispered. I put my hand on his cheek, and whispered.

"What's wrong Tarrant? Please tell me. You can tell me everything."

"Let's just say that I am worried that my fathers.. anger rubs off on me." I looked at him, and just nodded, making a mental note to talk to him later about what was going on. He hugged me again, and kissed my neck.

"Come on Alice, we can't be late because of me, I'll go get ready and we can go." I just nodded, and he walked off, leaving me there sitting in deep confusion.

**yes, yes, yes I know, short. But its sort of a filler chapter.. was it ok? did you hate it? lol I hope not. I guess I am satisfied with it for now! thanks for reading, and again sorry for the wait, and sorry if this wasn't too good! ;) keep checking for updates!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello again! I have school in a hour lets see how much I can get done! I hate school sometimes lol

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND. I WISH I OWNED THE ACTOR WHO PORTRAYED THE HATTER BUT... NOT GONNA HAPPEN :(**

Tarrant's POV:

I knew that Alice would eventually get me to talk about what was going on later, but right now I didn't want to spoil our fun. I straightened my hat, and stepped out to see Alice crying. Uh oh. Here we go again. I walked up slowly, to see that she had a full length mirror in front of her.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, snaking my arms around her waist, resting my hand on her baby bump. I tucked my head into her shoulder, and she wiped her eyes.

"This." She said, suddenly sounding angry, pointing to her stomach.

"I am so fat now, I can't believe it." She said, turning to me. I almost rolled my eyes, but knew that would make it worse. Instead, I turned her around, made her look at herself.

"Alice dear, you are NOT fat." I said, smiling at her. She opened her mouth, but I held up my finger stopping her.

"No ifs ands or buts, you still have your girly figure." I said, trailing my hands down her hips.

"You still have a cute butt." I smirked, and squeezed it,

"Tarrant!" She giggled, and I knew my job was done.

"Sorry Tarrant, don't know what came over me." She said sadly.

"I am happy I am having twins, but TWO? I am going to be HUGE before this is over." She sighed, turning around and hugging my waist. At her right, proper, Alice size she was about a foot below me. I rested my chin onto her head, and sighed.

"Alice dear. If you do get bigger, you will be gorgeous to me." I said, resting a hand on her belly.

"Yeah right Tarrant. You'll be disgusted with my attitude and body. I promise you that." She huffed.

"I will not. You'll be so pretty it won't be describable." I said, pulling her away to look at her. She rolled her eyes at me, and reached for my arm,

"Come on love, we should get to the palace early so we can be ready." She said. I smiled at her, and took her arm, before pushing her against the wall, getting a quick kiss.

"Tarrant! Come on now!" She giggled. She pushed me off, and I let out a groan and rolled my eyes. She just smiled even bigger at my childlike attitude.

Alice's POV:

As our carriage rode down the path into the palace, I noticed that Tarrant had been watching me the whole time. I ignored it, acting like I couldn't see but I couldn't keep still for long. I looked up at him, and he flashed me an award winning grin.

"I do love that belly on yah Alice." He said, moving to sit next to me. I rolled my eyes, and he laid a hand on my belly.

"Yes, well I hate it. Not the babies, just the belly." I said, looking out the window. He scooted farther away from me, and to my surprise, lifted my legs onto his lap. I turned my head to him, and his eyes had gone a deep green. Oh boy. He ran his hand up my dress, trailing his cold fingers up my creamy skin.

"Yeh, well, I don' hate it at all.." He smirked, brogue coming in to play. I stuck my tongue out at him, and in a second, he was on my mouth, gently sucking my tongue. I squeaked in pleasure and surprise, feeling him grin on my lips.

I caught a glance out of the window, and realized we were almost there, just a few minutes.

"Tarrant, we're almost there, love please don't make it hard for me." I giggled. He groaned, leaning off me. Such a silly, needy man.

"Fine, but your ALL mine tonight." He whispered into my ear. He whispered more things, making my eyes pop out, reddening at the cheeks.

"Tarrant! Naughty!" I grinned. He did that little dance with his eyebrows he always did, and just in time, the carriage stopped. Ah, here we go.

Tarrant's POV:

I was in the ballroom with Thackery and the white rabbit, while Alice and Mirana had gone to finish getting ready.

"Ow's the lass holding up?" Thackery asked me, wiping at his spoon with his shirt. That same spoon, always with him.

"She's fine Thackery, thank you." I grinned. I was so proud talking about Alice. My Alice. Carrying MY babies. Our babies. I grinned to myself, when I saw Alice and Mirana walking into the room arm in arm, giggling with each other. I loved when Alice giggled. So sweet and carefree. It took my a minute to register what she was wearing. As always, a pale blue causing her skin to glow, and a knee length skirt, with a corset with strings. It could be considered naughty, but something about her wearing it, made it cute. Two pieces of her hair was pulled back with pins, the rest curled into bigger spirals pooling around her neck. She had no makeup on, which I loved. I loved her natural. So sweet and pretty. Her shoes with the same pale blue, with strings wrapped around the front, giving it a little design. She was pretty as a picture she was. My Alice.

"Hello love!" She called, waving at me. The dress showed off her pregnant belly even more, and I felt the love fill me up.

"Hello." I said quietly, waving at her. Thackery and the rabbit left to go talk with Mirana, and Alice came up to me.

"You look really pretty Alice." I said, pulling her into my arms. She thanked me, and we stood, looking at our friends. We rocked gently, tight grip on each other.

_Little bit I am adding for this chapter:_

Mirana's POV:

I looked at my bestfriend, and her husband. I was good friends with Tarrant also, but Alice and I had REALLY become closer. She looked so happy, I and was happy. She was going to have a good life now. Away from her suffocating life in the Upperland areas, making me shiver with the stories of how she hated her life there. I was lost in my thoughts, and I looked back to now see Tarrant pressing his forehead to hers, whispering things to each other. He had a hand on her baby bump, and It was the PERFECT vision of a couple. I smiled as I saw Alice's face spread into a big smile, and she kissed his nose. I couldn't look anymore. It was too adorable. I turned and smiled, clasping my hands together under my chin.

Alice's POV:

The party had begun about half an hour ago, and to my surprise, I was really enjoying myself. These parties were so different from back home. At home, women only talked when spoken to, we had to be prim and proper, and eat with certain spoons and forks. Here, we laughed, talked, danced with other girls, and ate however we wanted. It was so carefree, and Tarrant was enjoying himself also. We had just gotten back from doing a dance for married couples, a tradition in Wonderland, when I decided to go get a glass of water from the kitchen,

"Be right back Tarrant." I winked. He smiled and nodded, walking over to Thackery and Mirana. I ducked through the crowd, knowing my way through the halls to the kitchen. I walked down the luxurious halls, filled with paintings and fancy wallpaper. I passed by some men of the court quietly talking, and they fell silent when I walked by. I just kept going, feeling a little odd, knowing their eyes were following me. I shrugged it off, and hurried into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass, and filled it up, leaning against a counter. Just then I dropped my glass drink onto the floor, making it shatter all over.

"Oh bother.." I muttered, when a lady came in telling me it was fine. I just apologized, and felt what had made me drop the cup again. It was like something was drumming my stomach. It didn't hurt, it almost.. tickled.. not quite though. It felt.. comforting. I looked down, and realized.. it was the babies. I had a sudden memory of my sister telling me about pregnancy, and what went on. A sudden grin came across my whole face. My babies. Communicating in a way. I left the room, grinning like a fool, but one of the men had appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright love? Heard a terrible crash I did..." He slurred. Oh dear. He was drunk. If the queen caught him like this in HER palace... It would not be good.

"Oh, I am fine sir." I faked a smile and kept going, but he put a hand onto my shoulder. I froze.

"You sure love? I could.. check you over if yah want.." I suddenly felt anger grow into me.

"Get your filthy hands off me drunk!" I said rather loudly, hoping someone would hear me. But I knew no one would.

"Excuse me miss? I DO believe I am trying to HELP you!" He said spinning my body and throwing me to the wall. I started to cry, and he started yelling at me, looming over me, his stale liquor filled breath going down my neck. He rambled on about nothing like anyother drunk, and I just waited. For what? I didn't know. I just let the tears come, and waited for someone to see me. Waited for help. But then, I realized, he was touching my hips. Oh god.

Tarrants POV:

Alice seemed to be taking a long time. I was getting a little worried, so excused myself from my friends, and headed out of the ballroom, down the hallway. I hoped she wasn't mad at me. I walked down the hall, into the kitchen. Nope not in here.

Alice's POV:

I had just seen Tarrant walk past probaly looking for me, but the man had ducked us into a hidden gap of the walls, and had his hand firmly across my mouth. He was trailing his hands down my stomach, and I felt so sick with disgust, I was sure I would spill all of my contents right on his hand. Just then I saw Tarrant's shadow coming into view. I kept shouting under the man's hand. I couldn't get anything out, and finally with disgust, bit down onto his hand. He pulled back, still pressed against me.

"TARRANT!" I screamed.

Tarrant's POV:

I heard Alice scream my name, and worry flooded through my brain. I kept walking, and I thought I saw movement in a little area, then finally heard muffled shouts, and squinted my eyes. I finally made out two shapes. Oh hell no. Hoping I wasn't.. disturbing anyone, I gently called Alice's name.

"Alice? Is that you?" I heard more of an excited muffled yell, and thought I hurt a grunt of pain.

"Tarrant! Help!" She yelled. Without even knowing what I was doing, I walked into darkness, and reached for someone, who seemed taller and bulkier. I shoved them into the light, and saw a man teetering on his feet. A drunk for sure. Then I looked at Alices tear stained face, and it settled into my brain. Oh. My. God.

"What the hell were you doing?" Tarrant yelled stalking up to the now cowering man.

"Not-nothing.. The little lady had a question.. I was just answering.." He said, obviously lying. And before I knew it, I had a had closed fist around his throat, pushing him against the wall. The man was dangling, gagging. Alice was suddenly frightened to see my sudden outburst of anger and strength. It was never like this. I looked back, and she must have seen my eyes glowing a deep red, because when we locked eyes, she backed up suddenly.

"What'd he do?" I growled. At first she thought I was mad at HER, but realized I probaly wasn't.

"He.. He.. touched me." She didn't know what else to say. I was silent, the man still gagging. I was furious.

"Where?" Was all I asked. She was a little embarrassed.

"Where else?" She suddenly shrieked. My eyes widened at her, the color flickering down. But, flared again, and spun around to the now purple colored man.

"You.. you bastard.." I growled. I dropped the man fall to the ground, and the man jumped up, but before he got anywhere, but I punched him in the jaw, throwing him back down. I leaned down and kicked him in the ribs, and beat him while he was still on the ground. The anger was so.. strong. It was scaring me and Alice I knew. And then I realized what happened to my father. But felt no remorse for my father. My father had NO reason, but I did.

"Tarrant! Stop! Before you do something you regret." She said with fear in her eyes. I looked down the hall, and saw a few guards coming down. I didn't care. He had TOUCHED my wife. Maybe even HURT her. I just kept thrashing, and thrashing, when he tried to stand up. I grabbed his legs when he tried to crawl away. It was all a blur after that. I saw the guards pull the man away, Alice pulling me back. The guards must have asked a question but I was still burning inside. I pushed Alice away, and she stepped back afraid of what I might do. I looked at her, and guilt came wafting over me. I had just scared her. When she was already scared. Alice answered a few questions, while I stood staring at the now bloody, bruised, and broken man. Hatred spilled out of me. The guards nodded, and took the man gruffly away to the dungeons I expected. I knew for sure that Mirana DID NOT tolerate a strange man touch a young lady, whom he KNEW was married. I had a feeling that man was in a load of trouble. I looked up at Alice who was staring at me. I moved my arms to hold her and she flinched.

"I'm so sorry Alice.. I didn't mean.. Not to.. I'm sorry." I said, pulling her into my arms. She melted and started to cry.

"It's ok Tarrant.." She said, trailing off into heavy sobs.

"Did he go to far?" I asked. She caught on and shook her head, relief setting in me.

"Did he hurt you?" I said, pulling her forehead to mine. She turned her arms to show me bruises he had given her. My eyes went darker, I could feel the warmth.

"Dammit.." I muttered, pulling her into my arms again.

"Tarrant, lets go home." She whispered. I nodded, and turned to see Mirana yelling at the man the guards were holding. It was odd to see her like this, her usual self calm and collected. She looked like she was about to beat him also. They dragged him away, and the man was screaming.

"Alice? Oh Alice dear are you alright?" Mirana asked, walking up to us. I let go of her arms, and she ran to Mirana hugging her tightly. She cried in her friends shoulder, and I stood there awkwardly. I decided to go get a carriage, and they sat down in some chairs for Alice to collect herself.

Alice's POV:

I was crying into my bestfriends shoulder, trying to calm down, but it was all just too much for me. My body was kept for Tarrant, and Tarrant only. Not some drunk man that walked around prowling for his prey. I felt like I had just betrayed my husband. The man hadn't gotten all the way there yet, but he touched me nonetheless. I felt horrified, guilty, angry, sad, scared, and disgusted at myself AND the man. I felt terrible. I saw Tarrant walk in slowly, and he walked up to me, smiling at Mirana thanking, and reaching out a hand. I gladly took it, and waved goodbye to my friend.

"Goodbye Alice. I hope to see you soon dear." She said quietly patting my hand. I nodded, and Tarrant picked me up like he had on my honey moon. I felt like a child being carried through the halls. But at this point. I didn't care. At all. I had my Tarrant, and he was going to take care of me.

He hopped into the carriage first, and pulled me in slowly. He yelled up to the driver to get going, and he looked back at me. He patted his thighs, and I laid my head on his lap, and he stroked my now wild blonde hair. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder. I just cried and cried and cried. I felt I had nothing left to cry out, but the tears kept coming, stronger than ever.

Tarrant's POV:

We were riding home, Alice shaking violently in my lap. I felt horrible. Truly, there wasn't anything I could actually do. I could comfort her best I could, but that was about it. I probaly shouldn't have lashed out like that in front of her. I probaly scared her just by my behavior. I still wanted to beat the man up, again, and again, and again, and again. But, I knew once was truly enough, my anger getting the best of me. Alice's sobs became softer and I whispered to her,

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier at my outburst." I felt her chuckle,

"What's funny?" I asked, and she rolled around to face me. She actually had a tad smile on her face.

"I thought it was kind of valiant of you. And cute." She said, sprawling out onto her back. She looked at me, and I rolled my eyes a little embarrassed. She laughed again when she saw my now flushed cheeks. I laid a hand on her belly, and she went pale.

"Alice whats wrong love?" I asked, hoping I hadn't hurt her. She looked at my wide eyed,

"You don't think that.. that.. that could have harmed the.. the baby?" She stuttered. I thought for a minute, seriously hoping not.

"I don't believe so Alice, he just.. he didn't harm your stomach did he?" My eyes flickering darker again. She put her hand on my cheek to calm me down.

"Sorry." I whispered. She just smiled, and curled into my stomach. I held her tight, like a little girl in my arms. She was a little girl really. Wait? I hold WAS Alice..

"Alice? How old are you?" She looked up at me with a confused expression.

"What Tarrant?" She said, looking at me.

"Sorry if it makes you mad but how old are you?" I asked, waiting for her to yell at me, but she didn't and sat thinking.

"I almost forgot. Let's see. I was seventeen when I came here.. Oh my god. I'm only eighteen." She whispered. My eyes widened.

"Wait when was your birthday?" I asked.

"Oh it was coming a few days after I got her, I just was so busy I hadn't thought of it. Tarrant, how old are you." She asked, a little worried that I might be really older. I had actually forgotten too. I never celebrated my birthday.

"Give me a moment Alice, dear. I never celebrated my birthday." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"NEVER? Ever? That IS odd Tarrant." She smiled. She laid back into my lap, so that I could think.

Lets see.. oh dear. She wasn't going to be happy. I wasn't THAT much older, but technically she was a little girl compared to me.

"Thiry-six.." I muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"What was that love?" She said, turning to me.

"I.. I'm thirtysix.." I said, looking away. She shot right up.

"What? Not that I truly care.. but.. what if mother finds out. She'll have my head for SURE." She said. I couldn't help it, but I tensed at her last phrasing, remembering those horrific times.

"Sorry Tarrant." She said, putting a hand on my lap. I nodded.

"Does it.. does it change anything Alice? Is it really that old?" I asked her.

"Well it depends, how long to people usually live around her." I looked at her quizzically. What a strange question.

"Well.. um.. you don't really hear much about people dying. Unless of course you are in a battle, or a bad disease came over you. Her eyes widened.

"Why? How long do your people live for?" I asked, worrying at what might be the answer.

"Oh.. if your lucky.. one hundred. Tarrant, you don't think that I will.. die young do you? Since I am basically a member of this world.." I thought for a minute. And realized. There was one other person that had come from the Upperland, because they had stumbled upon our world by accident, and they had lived for hundreds of years, and died of a deep fever. I sighed with relief.

"There was another person, and they lived for a long, long, LONG time. Don't worry about it! I am not losing you anytime soon." I smiled, she sighed, and laid back into my lap. She pulled her finger to her nose, lightly tapping it. This was one of her cute quirks she had when she was thinking.

"Thirty six huh? That means.. you were eighteen when I was born. You were an adult." I sat in confusion.

"Well, here your not really an adult until your around 30. That's when your considered an adult." She just nodded.

"So your really at the perfect age then for children... Do you think I'll be ready at EIGHTEEN? She asked worriedly. I pulled her hair behind her ear, and whispered,

"Well, I know for sure you'll be the sexiest one of all the mothers in Wonderland." I smirked, and she slapped my arm lightly.

"Oh Tarrant, what WILL I do with you?" She giggled.

**Yeah ok, I know.. ehhh, but hey! It's hard when you are struggling ;) hope you liked it. Now I don't know if they said "sexy" there, but in MY book they do ;) Alrighty, well thank you for reading, reviews are amazing just so you know... hint hint ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello! I haven't heard from you guys lately. I hope you haven't gotten bored! I am just glad for those of you who are reading! Just write a quick review, and I will know if I should continue!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND!**

Tarrant's POV:

Alice's belly was growing rapidly, and she was glowing rapidly too. She was at the highest point in her life I decided. She was on her 8th month. Sure it was a hassle, but it was all worth it. Especially in the end. I was growing so anxious to see this baby. And so was she. Now, just because she was glowing, didn't mean she didn't have her rough days. Like today when I found her on our bed this morning.

"Oh, hello Tarrant." She sighed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, chin in her hands. She looked so distressed. So uncomfortable. Poor woman.

"Alice dear what's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside her and rubbing her back. She suddenly burst into tears, and fell onto my shoulder. I kissed her head, and waited.

"I'm so sorry Tarrant, I just feel sad. It's the oddest thing. I don't think I'm REALLY sad. I just.. am." She cried. The pregnancy of a woman was an odd thing.

"I know pet. Just remember only one more month, and all that you've done will be all worth it." She smiled a teary smile at me, and I helped her up.

"Tarrant, I'm so dreadfully bored. Can we go for a walk or something?" For being a pregnant woman, she was still easy at getting around. Almost flexible as if that beautiful baby belly wasn't weighing her down at ALL. I smiled at her. I loved taking walks with her.

"Of course love." So, I took her hand, and we walked out, talking about things.

"Tarrant! We haven't any names yet!" She gasped suddenly, when we reached the cobblestone path.

"Yes love I know, we will have to think now." I said, already in thought. I heard her laugh, but I paid no mind.

"Tarrant, do you like the name Tergin?" She asked suddenly. My eyes lit up.

"And Jane!" I said excitedly. We smiled in happiness that that was over.

"Tarrant? We still need middle names." She said, and laughed at my response.

"This is difficult. So many names to pick from, and you get to only pick out two. Four in our case. Oh Alice, I really do like those names." I rambled on, when Alice held my hand and asked me to stop. I stood, but I looked at her eyes and saw them dancing with fear.

"Alice?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My stomach really hurts. I mean sometimes it hurts, but not like this." She whispered.

"What should we do?" I asked, dread filling me.

"Just sit me down somewhere and see if it goes away." She said with a strained voice. I nodded silently, and walked over to a bench in our little garden not far away.

When we reached the bench, Alice ducked away and retched in the grass near the path. I was really getting worried now.

"Alice? I think this is something Mirana should deal with." I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice. Alice wiped her mouth and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh Tarrant. What's happening to me?" She started to cry, so I picked her up and got Mally to go for a coach.

Alice's POV:

We were waiting for Mally to come back with some help, but the pain was growing worse in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't like a stomach bug pain, or a menstrual pain. It was different. I never experience pregnancy, how was I to know? I did know it wasn't really time to have the babies, at least a MONTH was left.

I sat, silently crying as Tarrant wrapped his long, lean arms around me, whispering reassurances into my ear. But it wasn't helping much, bless him.

Finally after what seemed like eternity (probaly only twenty minutes), a stagecoach appeared into view. Without hesitation, I felt myself being swept into Tarrant's arms, and he jogged up the path to the coach. We settled in, and Tarrant thanked Mally for her help, and she came and rested her little paw onto my forehead.

"It'll all work out Alice, you'll see." She smiled faintly. I thought I felt a little kiss onto my forehead when she jumped off, but couldn't focus right now.

"It's alright pet. I'll take care of you. Nothing's going to happen." Tarrant whispered into my ear. I nodded, looking at him with blurred vision through my tears.

Tarrant's POV:

I was carrying Alice past the gates, and yelling for Mirana to come. I felt wet tears soaking into my shoulder, and I glanced quickly at Alice, who was silently crying and her face was contorted with fear, pain, and anxiety. My poor, poor dear.

I looked back up, and saw Mirana running up to meet us.

"Tarrant? Goodness whats going on?" She asked, resting a hand onto my shoulder. She glanced at Alice, and her expression went a pale shade.

"Has something happened?" She asked. Almost whispered.

"I don't know.." Alice sobbed harder.

"Tarrant, follow me. Quickly!" She grabbed her skirt, spinning herself around quickly. I gave Alice a quick kiss on her forehead, and followed Mirana into the castle.

Finally after many right turns and left turns, the reached the same room that they had found out that Alice was going to have twins.

"Tarrant, set her onto the table please." Mirana said, bustling in the cupboards that held many potions. He set her onto, what was actually, a nicely decorated, plush table, and propped her up with a pillow. The tears still pouring down her face.

"Alice dear, tell me everything that happened." Mirana said, lightly touching Alice's stomach.

We sat a few minutes, Alice spilling out her fears, and heard Mirana heave a great sigh.

"Thank god." She kept whispering. I heaved a sigh too, not even knowing what was going on.

"So nothings wrong I take it?" I asked. Mirana looked at me.

"No, it was the babies thinking it was time to come, but really your just not quite ready. It put quite a bit of strain on you though didn't it Alice?" Mirana asked, pressing her hand onto Alice's tiny, sweaty forehead. Alice meerly nodded, not really listening. At least she knew nothing was wrong.

"Alice?" I asked, resting my elbows onto the table.

"Hm?" She grumbled.

"Alice! We just found out you are ok! The babies are ok!" I said, a little bit angry at Alice for being so unphased.

"It's a sign Tarrant." She whispered. I didn't quite catch it though.

"What?" I asked, still a little irritated.

"I said it's a sign!" She suddenly snapped, bursting into tears. Guilt immediately washed over me.

"Oh, Alice dear! Of course not! Don't think such things! Oh love, I swear nothing's going to happen. I promise." I said, hoping to god I was right.

"This is a very common occurrence Alice. I promise. Don't worry about ANYTHING." Mirana confirmed, holding her friends hand. Alice nodded, and asked us,

"Thank you very much Mirana. Is it alright if I rest for awhile?" Mirana nodded, and I told her I'd walk Mirana out. I kissed her on the head, and walked out into the hall, shutting the door after Mirana walked out. I was going to wave goodbye, but she stopped me.

"Tarrant. I didn't lie to Alice, it is very common, but usually the women who experience this, lose the baby or in your case, one of them." She whispered. I stood still.

"What should I tell her?" I wasn't even looking directly at her.

"As much as I hate keeping things from her, we can't stress her anymore than she is. Who knows? Maybe she'll pull through." She said, almost pleading to herself.

"Alright. Thanks Mirana." I said, hugging her tightly.

"You should be able to leave tomorrow morning alright?" She smiled. I nodded, and she hugged me again,

"I'm sorry Tarrant, I hate hearing bad news about you and your family. I am praying terribly that nothing happens. I know you'd be upset, but it's so extremely hard for the mother. I remember when my Mother lost her third baby. Just know I'll be here if anything happens." She said, hugging me tightly. I simply nodded, and waved goodbye as she walked down the hall without her usual spring in her step. This was effecting her too. Not as much as it would as Alice though. She was right about that.

"Tarrant? What were you two talking about, I heard voices." Alice asked me, as I walked in. Such a sweet, innocent Alice. My Alice.

"Hmm? Oh.. She was just telling me that we could leave tomorrow morning, and that you should get a lot of rest." I smiled, hating myself for not telling her the whole truth.

"Oh. Alright." She whispered.

"Alice? I hate seeing you so upset. I bet nothing will even happen!" I said, trying to lift the heavy expression laying across her face.

"You _bet?_ You bet! Tarrant, if we keep saying things to make ourselves feel better, if there is a time, god forbid, that something does happen, we should be prepared. That's all I'm saying. I'm not WISHING for it to happen, but I'm just keeping my mind clear." She said, a tired expression on her face.

This poor woman. She was too young to be experiencing these things. But, I do know that she is a strong woman. That I can assure you.

"I know, I know love. Let's just try to get some sleep."

**A/N: So this is really not very well written. And for that im extremely sorry! I'm currently writing the 12th chapter, so just bear with me folks! Thanks for reading, please review! I'm so glad you guys have been faithful and reading my stories, besides my stupidness! Gahh! Haha, please enjoy my other stories, and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the chapter we've been waiting for! The birth! Yay! Haha, this has been taking me too long to update, so I'm giving you two chapters today! Hopefully I will be writing Chapter 13 tomorrow! I don't even know how far I'll be going.. I still have major writers block. Do any of you have any ideas? Write them in a review, and I will be totally grateful! I'm not going to write in POV's today, just an all over story :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND.**

Alice had decided early that morning, to go outside, and visit the garden she had started, when she learned she was pregnant. She snuck out of bed, scribbling a little note to Tarrant, so he would not panic at her disappearance. She scuffled to the closet, and grabbed one of her pale blue maternity dressed, and paused in front of the mirror. She looked down, her stomach bulging so far, she could no longer see what was directly below her. She grimaced at her pudgy ankles. But she smiled to see she still had her collarbone sticking out. She always loved when Tarrant ran his lips across it.. She shook her mind from her reverie, and walked silently through the door.

She reached her long arms out, to soak up the warm sun. She tilted her face into the sky, and breathed in, smelling the early morning summer air. She sighed, and walked the stone path out back of there house, looking at the large tea table. She giggled thinking about the many, odd conversations they had all shared together.

She walked for a few minutes, and saw the grass hedge entrance to her and Tarrants secret garden. The minute she walked in, she smelled the smell of tea and other wonderful earthy smells. She blushed at the memory of how the tea scent had spread across the garden.

Tarrant and Alice had brought some cups out to enjoy the weather, and well.. Tarrant got a little.. naughty we could say. He pounced on her, spilling the tea across the flowers, and taking her right there on the grass, just in front of the water fountain.

She stood on the grass, and looked down, feeling arousal run through her body. She shook it off, and walked to the beautiful swing Tarrant had built for her. He had said it was for her and their many children they would be having in the future. The wood was a dark shiny oak, and the rope a beautiful soft threaded design.

She grasped the ropes, and sat onto the wooden seat. She swung herself back and forth, enjoying the wind, when she abruptly stopped swinging.

She stood, and looked down to see water trickling down her legs, and to her horror, her stomach jerked in pain. She cried out, desperately wanting her husband with her right now.

_Meanwhile:_

Tarrant was walking around in his button up pajamas, his shirt undone so the breeze would reach his pale skin. He had read the note Alice had left him, and decided to take his tea in the living room. He sat onto his chair, and suddenly felt a cool chill run down his neck. He thought he heard something out of the window, but shrugged it off, thinking of things that began with the letter B,

"Books, brackets, belly buttons..." His mind wandered to Alice's pregnant belly at the thought, "Beautiful.." He smiled. "Bottles.. Baby... Babies.. Babies!" He yelped. He suddenly had a feeling that Alice needed him right now. He rushed out the door, tea cup pajamas and barefoot.

_Back to Alice:_

"Oh God..." Alice growled, clutching her stomach. She was now on her knees, trying to recover from the second contraction that was raising through her body.

"Tarrant.. where the hell are you?" She shrieked. She was strangely angry that Tarrant was not there. But of course this wasn't his fault at all. Indeed this was all her doing.

"I just had to come outside!" She have laughed at herself, groaning in pain. She felt that the time was getting extremely close.

_Tarrant:_

He ran and ran, but it seemed he couldn't find his way to the path. He groaned in frustration, and ran past a patch of flowers.

"Slow down Tarrant!"

"What's wrong Tarrant?"

"Is it Alice, Tarrant?"

They all sang at one time, and Tarrant grabbed his ears wincing at the loudness.

"Shut it! Have any of you seen Alice?" He yelled, his eyes flashing a dark orange. They all shook as if wind was pushing them around, and all tilted to the right.

"She went that way.." They sang, sticking there noises up at Tarrant.

"Bloody busybodies." He growled, and ran. He finally saw the hedge wall to the garden.

"Alice!" He yelled out, tilting his head for a reply. He waited and waited, but nothing. He tried again,

"ALICE!" He shrieked. He waited. This time he heard a deep gutteral groan, of what seemed to be his name. She was in pain.

He had to run all the way _around _the hedge to get to her now. He cursed himself in annoyance, and bolted to the hedge's entrance.

At long last, he reached it, and ran into the gardens core. He smelled tea at the very opening, and smiled inwardly to himself.

"Tarrant!.. God.. Get over here.. _nowww!" _He looked over at the fountain, and saw his Alice propped again the curve of the stone object. He ran over, and ran his hand over her head. He knelt at her side, and reached for her hand, but she clenched it painfully.

"What's wrong love?" He hadn't even realized she could possibly in labor of all things.

"_Are you bloody daft, you twat? I'm lying here, ready to push these babies out, and I've been screaming here for what feels like hours! Help me." _She sobbed, her teeth biting deeply into her lip, and she sat forward breathing in heavily.

"Oh.. Love I'm so terribly sorry. It'll be alright love. Let me get you to the castle." He rambled, but she grabbed his upper arm. He looked at her curiously.

"You and I both know, there is no way in Underland, I can wait for a carriage ride. I'm having these babies here, and soon. I can't control this." She sighed, enjoying the moment of contraction-less bliss.

"Well who's going to deliver the babi-.." He started.. looking into her eyes, and saw what she was thinking. He shook his head.

"Ohhh no. No. No, no, no! I don't know the first thing in birthing babies. We don't have any supplies.." He rambled, his mad hatter personality taking over.

She reached over, her hand cupping his pale rosy cheek. She smiled at him, and Tarrant flushed at the delicate moment. But the moment soon ended, her face contorting into relentless childbirthing pain.

He stood, and paced trying to think of something. At long last, he had it.

"Alice, love. Wait here a few moments, and I'm going to run to the house. Please just relax, and breath like Mirana told you." He smiled, and Alice nodded hurridly, and he darted from the ground.

She watched him run, and she focused on breathing. She felt a huge contraction rip through her body, and gribbed her lower thighs from the back. She moved her hands back up, but felt a sticky substance. She looked at her fingertips, and screamed in pure horror. Blood.

"_TARRANT!" _

_Tarrant:_

He was running back, towels draped over his shoulders, and a water dish in hand. He would simply get water from the enchanted fountain. He ran to the entrance, and heard Alice screaming his name. He sighed, embracing himself for what lay ahead. He turned the corner, but saw a horrifying sight.

His Alice was sitting in a pool of what seemed to be, blood.

"Tarrant! What's happening to me?" She cried out horrified. He ran to her said, and tryed to think quickly.

"Alice calm down. I remember my mother experiencing this when she birthed my younger twin sisters.." He murmured. She nodded, still not quite believing him.

He layed a towel around her thighs, and under her buttocks. He soaked up the blood, and dampened a smaller towel, resting it onto her sweaty forehead.

They sweated it out for another hour or so, and Alice finally told Tarrant that she felt a need to bear down. He gulped, and pushed her skirts up to her waist. She definitely was ready to push. He didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he spread her legs farther.

He coached her to push with all of her might, and with a few more attempts, he said a crown of a head.

"Oh my god Alice.." He grinned madly. She looked into his face, and laughed a flustered, teary eyed laugh. She pushed once more, and their first child, was born into the world. Alice relaxed, and closed her eyes. They bolted open when she felt a tiny cry escape into the air. She looked up and saw Tarrant wrapping their first child into the towel, and handed Alice their baby.

"Its the girl, Alice." He smiled, his eyes tearing up. She grinned wildly and nuzzled her nose, looking at her beautiful electric orange hair, just like her daddy's.

"Hello Jane Tea Hightopp." Tarrant's eyes grew wide at the choice of middle name, but Alice explained her reasoning.

"I smelled Tea again when I got her out!" She giggled. Tarrant smiled warmly, and reached for the child. He looked up, and saw her face wince in pain. Of course, there was still yet another baby to come! But her skin paled.

"Alice?" Tarrant whispered, setting his daughter, Jane onto a fluffy towel.

"Ah... Tarrant?" She whimpered her eyes clasped shut. Beads of sweat were pouring down her face, and Tarrant rested his hand onto her forehead, feeling it was on fire.

"Alice, I think you need to push some more... love? Answer me.." He urged her. She thrashed around, muttering nonsense and crying.

Tarrant sat back in horror, not knowing what to do. He splashed some water onto her, and she settled a little. Yet she still would not push.

He did the last thing he thought he could, and leaned forward, kissing her lightly. Trying ever so hard, to kiss the pain away. It seemed to be working, because her eyes were opening to slits, and her lips pressed away from his slightly, to wince and groan as she pushed down.

"That's it Lass. Your almost there. I love you Alice, keep trying." He urged and urged. He leaned back to check the progress. He saw the head, and smiled even wider.

"Alice love. Push harder.." But she seemed to be slipping away. He lightly slapped her cheek, and felt a deep sense of worry set in his bones.

"Please Alice, you need to see your beautiful blonde haired baby boy.." He smirked, and she blinked slightly, and pushed harder.

"Come on, love. These babies need you. I need you. Underland needs you. Don't leave us now." He said, and realized he had tears running down his cheeks.

Tarrant Hightopp never cried. This was just between him and his wife, and children. He needed to be strong.

Finally he leaned down and kissed her again, and she gave one final push out, and he felt a baby slide into his hands. He sighed, and looked down, and saw cerulean saucers staring up at him, and he chuckled.

"Alice, Tergin looks just like you." She sighed, but didn't answer. A ghost of a smile was on her face, and her pale complextion grew lighter.

He wrapped his son into a fluffy towel, and laid him beside his sister. They cried loudly, wanting to be held by their mother he could tell.

"Alice? Alice.. stay with me love." He gently pressed a towel to her bloodied core. He shivered in fear.

"Alice! Be the strong, right proper Alice! Where is your muchness? Let your babies see your amazing muchness that I have grown to utterly fall in love with. Alice we _need _you. Terribly. Look at me now Alice." He cried, clutching her shoulders, his tears fell onto her face, and she whimpered in pain. He kissed her eyelids, and then her mouth. Finally his lips ran across her collarbone, and she gasped, sitting straight up.

"Alic-..?" He whispered, but moved aside, as she retched at the side of the fountain. He grimaced at the sound, but smiled that she was awake again.

"Alice hold your children, they are crying for you." He smiled at her, and she weakly grinned back, reaching her arms out. He said Jane into her right arm first, and Tergin into her left.

"Hello Tergin Tarrant Hightopp." She smiled, tears falling onto the towel. Tarrant filled with pride at her choice, and kissed her on the forehead.

Both the babies eagerly reached for her breasts unconsciously. Alice blushed, and motioned for Tarrant to unbutton her dress. He smirked, and set her tender breasts free, his eyes glazing over with affection at the sight of Alice nurturing her children.

"Gods.. I love you Alice." He smiled, looking at the two miracles they had created.

"Aren't they beautiful Tarrant?.. Spitting images of us, yeah?" She giggled, her voice still thick with tears.

Tarrant leaned forward, and kissed his babies lightly on each of their heads.

Jane turned her head to peek up at Tarrant, and Alice and him realized whose eyes she had.

"Oh Tarrant.. She has your bright green eyes.." She smiled. He smirked, and kissed his wife.

"She sure does, Alice.. She sure does."

**A/N: Okay, its short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it :D It was fun to write actually! Please review. I have a few more ideas buzzing in my head at the moment! REVIEW! I swear the make writing the stories even more fun! Thanks :D What did you think of the babies names? Heheee ;)**


End file.
